Ne Me Quitte Pas
by Reaper's Rose
Summary: Based on a story my history teacher told me. "Ne me quitte pas" "Don't leave me" Uhh...read and review? :D


**Based on a story my history teacher told our class the other day. He swears it's true, but…it's kind of hard to believe, LOL. It's been stuck in my head for weeks, so I thought it'd be a good chance to practice writing romance. :P Hope you like it! :DDD**

**Disclaimer: –sigh- I don't own anything. If I **_**did**_** own the KH franchise, things would be totally different…whether it's a good thing I don't own it or not is up to you :P**

**XXXX**

_Ne Me Quitte Pas_

Starring: Sora/Kairi

Theme: Romance/Humor

Genre: KH

***

Kairi could still remember the day Sora had finally made his move, a few months back. The small blush creeping up his cheeks, the way her heart stopped instantly when she realized what he was doing…the memory was still in her mind, crystal clear.

That had been a few months back, when he first asked her on a date. That same night, he asked her to be his girlfriend. And Kairi had gladly accepted.

The first few months were nothing but a blissful blur, where she had spent the last of her teen years together with him. When they weren't stuck in their room for hours studying for their exit exams, they were at the movies or walking on the beach, sharing their most intimate secrets. At least, Kairi remembered, the ones they didn't already know.

At this point in time, they had reached the point in their relationship where they could spend the whole day together, just _sitting_ on the beach, without having to utter a single word. And frankly, she liked it better this way.

Kairi sat in her room, looking through the letters, notes, and Valentine's Day card Sora had given her since the night she had said yes. As her blue eyes scanned each word with care, she suddenly came to a realization.

She didn't want any of this to end.

While things were still blissful and happy, Kairi knew it wasn't long before _something_ happened. The King was bound to return at some point, since Sora could still wield the Keyblade almost five years after he'd first been chosen. And she knew that he wouldn't even _dare_ to let her tag along with him on another adventure, despite the fact that she had told him she hated being the damsel in distress.

"You're going to be the damsel in distress if you come with me, not if you stay," he'd probably say if she insisted. Kairi was sure of it.

Kairi put the letters back into the box she had kept them in and glanced at the clock. It was almost time for their dinner date, and she knew she shouldn't be thinking of such things. But still, her heart worried.

What if he did have to leave? What then?

XXXXX

As Sora was walking her home, Kairi kept thinking about the Keyblade. The stupid thing was bound to separate them at some point. This thought kept nagging at the back of her mind, ruining what would've otherwise been a perfect evening together.

She had to make up her mind, she reasoned. She had to either convince him to take her with him when the moment arrived, or make him _want_ to stay home. But Kairi decided to only say this if the King came with a mission.

So when they stood in front of her doorway for the hundredth time in months, Kairi decided to change things a bit.

Instead of the normal good-night kiss they always shared, Kairi latched onto his neck and held tightly, pecking him lightly on the cheek and whispering a few choice words.

"_Ne me quitte pas,_" she murmured in his ear, before darting back into her house and leaving him, dumbstruck, in the warm salty night air.

XXXXX

**Uhhh….this came out weirder than I expected it to, to be honest ._.**

**This actually wasn't where my teacher's story ended. After his girlfriend said that, he mistranslated the French (using his Spanish) and broke up with her, thinking she had said "Ne me quitte paix" for some reason xD Three months later, they bumped into each other. They both demanded an explanation: he'd thought she'd begged him not to take her peace away (O__O), and then she told him she'd said "Don't leave me." Err…needless to say, she didn't take him back. He left Spain a few weeks later and came back to the US.**

**So sad! Yet strangely funny :P**

**Uhh…..read and review, please? Pretty please?? :D**


End file.
